Hermes
Hermes is a character of MYth, based in the Greek God Hermes and created by Zelda Wang. He's the Messenger God and the youngest in the Olympus. He has appeared in the second version of MOONLESS, My Seasons and the Special Omake, and is relevant in the short story Sunny. Personality and appearance Story Eternal Gift Hermes is sent to Hades to ask for Poseida's soul, but he goes back disappointed after a negative. But before he goes completely, Thanatos reveals there's still a way to bring Poseida back, and Hermes tells the instructions given by Thanatos to Zeus. My Seasons He goes to look for Hades, begging him to give Persephone back to the Earth, because the world is dying. Hades confronts him, and makes him to confess he saw Zeus raping Demeter after a disagreement about Hades, revealing that Zeus fathered Persephone only for killing Demeter and making Hades more miserable. Later, he's present in the Olympus gathering, where he reports that Hades said he will give Persephone back, but that was days ago and Zeus is about to declare war to the Underworld, only for being stopped by Athena. When Persephone falls ill, he's sent by Zeus to fetch Hades. In the end, he's the one who takes Persephone to the Underworld at the end of each year, and goes for her at the beginning of a new one. MOONLESS Hermes didn't appear in the First draft, but in the Second version he gives Apollo a letter from Artemis, who is missing. After reading the letter, Apollo saddens, and Hermes decides to take him to the Underworld, where is Artemis. He also appeared in one of the promotionals for MOONLESS, where he told Apollo that the reason why people didn't vote for MOONLESS was because he sucked. Other appearances Hermes is the one who, in the Special Omake, gives Hades Aphrodite's instructions of going to the Upperworld to look for Persephone. Sunny Hermes goes with Apollo at school since the beginning, until Artemis finds out to confront them. While Apollo and "Luna" are talking on private, a classmate finds them acting to afectuous with her, and asks Hermes about this. Because he was instructed to not tell they were siblings, Hermes panics and 'confirms' they have a relationship, making them offically a couple at school. After Artemis confronts Apollo one last time about his intentions, Hermes is sent to Sunny to show her the memories she lost and if she wanted them back. Trivia *In a meme, it was revealed he liked Hades' cooking. *Apollo is the one who he gets along better. *He has an urge of "Spreading News", which can get him on trouble. *He traumatised when he saw Zeus' porn *Recently, Zelda revealed that he was part of Zeus' plan of fathering Persephone, which means that he probably lied about the rape. PORT OF ZELDA LIVE TRIVIA *His favorite song is Single Lady and he dressed as Beyonce once. Category:MYth Category:Characters of MYth Category:Olympus